umamusumefandomcom-20200214-history
TM Opera ~Tataeyo towa ni~
TM Opera ~Tataeyo towa ni~ (帝笑歌劇～讃えよ永久に～) is the solo song for T.M. Opera O off of the Starting Gate 05 album. The title can be roughly translated to "TM Opera, Praise to You Forever". Lyrics are by CyGames (Corochi) and was composed by Cygames (Akirhiro Honda). Listen Lyrics Rōmaji= Hajimeyou ka’(saikō no SCHOOL LIFE! ) (Sō! Kita no sa! Densetsu ga! ) (Byūtifō! ) `Omatase shita ne, gokigen'yō!’ (Gōjasu! ) `Sō sa, shin no honmei no tōjō sa!‘ (Wandafō! )`Katsu no wa atarimae, utsukushikunakucha!’ (Honto ni pāfekuto! ) `Boku koso nanbā 1 da yo!’ Kimi-tachi mo sō omotte irudaro? (Saikyō tte boku no koto kai? ) Sō sa, tashika ni narabu mono wa nai (so ̄desu! ) (Gakuen no shihai-sha ka na? ) Yoseyo, son'na chīsana utsuwa janai (so ̄desu! ) Hora ne, kakomareta… ninki-mono wa tsurai (kyūkyoku kyūshin) isshun de nukedashite yūbi ni! (Yūbi ni! ) Kedakaku! (Kedakaku! ) Kakete iku! (Kakete iku! ) (Chōten! ) Mō me o sorasenai ne! Konoyo de (ō ! ) Mottomo kareide konoyo de (ō ! ) Mottomo hayai yo I am the TOP! (Ō ! ) Sekai no chūshin no shōri-sha! (Masani eiyū! ) Boku koso (ō ! ) Sore ni fusawashī ima koso (ō ! ) Waga na o tataeru toki takaraka ni ne… Say mainēmu! (Teiemuoperaō! ) (Sa~a! Hajimaru! Densetsu ga! ) (Byūtifō! ) `Aa,-kyō kara hanare rarenai yo…' (gōjasu! ) `Utsukushī mono shika niawanai nda' (wandafō! ) `Boku wa boku sa, tamatama tokubetsuna dake' (honto ni pāfekuto! ) `Mattaku, tsumibukai yo ne…' kimi-tachi mo sō omotte irudaro? (Puresshā wa kanjinai yo) ikiwosuu ka nogotoku shizen ni u~in! (So ̄desu! ) (Raibaru wa darena no ka na? ) Kimi no hitomi no naka ni iru boku sa (so ̄desu! ) Demo ne hontōha… makereba kuyashī (zenzen tōzen) dakedo tachiagaru zettai! (Zettai! ) Orenai! (Orenai! ) Puraido sa! (Puraido sa! ) (Chōten! ) Nanbā 1 yuzuranai yo! Itsuka wa (ō ! ) Sekai ni Yukunda! Kanarazu (ō ! ) Sekai o torunda! Mite iro (ō ! ) Sekai no chūshin de shōrida! (Masani eiyū! ) Boku koso (ō ! ) Sore ni fusawashī sono toki (ō ! ) Waga na o tataeru ga ī takaraka ni ne… Sei mainēmu! (Teiemuoperaō! ) Shōri no (shōri no! ) Eikō (eikō! ) Towada yo! (Towada yo! ) (Chōten! ) Sa~a, min'na tataeruga ī! Konoyo de (ō ! ) Mottomo karei de konoyo de (ō ! ) Mottomo hayai yo I am the TOP! (Ō ! ) Sekai no chūshin no shōri-sha! (Masani eiyū! ) Boku koso (ō ! ) Sore ni fusawashī ima koso (ō ! ) Waga na o tataeru toki takaraka ni ne… Sei mainēmu! (Teiemuoperaō! ) |-| Kanji= 「始めようか」(最高のSCHOOL LIFE!) (そう!来たのさ!伝説が!) (ビューティフォー!)「お待たせしたね、ごきげんよう!」 (ゴージャス!)「そうさ、真の本命の登場さ!」 (ワンダフォー!)「勝つのは当たり前、美しくなくちゃ!」 (ホントにパーフェクト!)「ボクこそナンバー1だよ!」 キミ達もそう思っているだろ? (最強ってボクのことかい?) そうさ、確かに並ぶ者はない(そーです!) (学園の支配者かな?) よせよ、そんな小さな器じゃない(そーです!) ホラね、囲まれた…人気者はツライ(究極求心) 一瞬で抜け出して 優美に!(優美に!) 気高く!(気高く!)駆けていく!(駆けていく!) (頂点!)もう目を逸らせないね! この世で(王!)最も華麗で この世で(王!)最も速いよ I am the TOP!(王!) 世界の中心の勝利者!(まさに英雄!) ボクこそ(王!)それに相応しい イマこそ(王!)我が名を讃える時 高らかにね…Say My Name! (テイエムオペラオー!) (さぁ!始まる!伝説が!) (ビューティフォー!)「嗚呼、鏡から離れられないよ…」 (ゴージャス!)「美しいものしか似合わないんだ」 (ワンダフォー!)「ボクはボクさ、たまたまトクベツなだけ」 (ホントにパーフェクト!)「全く、罪深いよね…」 キミ達もそう思っているだろ? (プレッシャーは感じないよ) 息を吸うかのごとく自然にWIN!(そーです!) (ライバルは誰なのかな?) キミの瞳の中にいるボクさ(そーです!) でもね本当は…負ければ悔しい(全然当然) だけど立ち上がる 絶対!(絶対!) 折れない!(折れない!)プライドさ!(プライドさ!) (頂点!)ナンバー1譲らないよ! いつかは(王!)世界に征くんだ! かならず(王!)世界を獲るんだ! 見ていろ(王!) 世界の中心で勝利だ!(まさに英雄!) ボクこそ(王!)それに相応しい そのとき(王!)我が名を讃えるがいい 高らかにね…Say My Name! (テイエムオペラオー!) 勝利の(勝利の!)栄光(栄光!) 永久だよ!(永久だよ!) (頂点!)さぁ、みんな讃えるがいい! この世で(王!)最も華麗で この世で(王!)最も速いよ I am the TOP!(王!) 世界の中心の勝利者!(まさに英雄!) ボクこそ(王!)それに相応しい イマこそ(王!)我が名を讃える時 高らかにね…Say My Name! (テイエムオペラオー!) |-| English= …“Let’s get started” (The ultimate SCHOOL LIFE!) (That’s right! She’s here! The legend!) (Beautiful!) “Sorry to keep you waiting, nice to meet you!” (Gorgeous!) “That’s right, the true winner has arrived!” (Wonderful!) “Winning comes naturally, when you’re so beautiful!” (Truly perfect!) “You bet I’m number one!” You all think so too don’t you? (Am I not the strongest?) For sure, there’s no one who compares (That’s right!) (Do I not rule the school?) Obviously, if it’s such a small place like this (That’s right!) I know, it’s hard… being around someone so popular is tough (Ultimate Affection) Break out into elegance! (Into elegance!) Nobility! (Nobility!) Running! (Running!) (The summit!) You know I won’t take my eye off it! The world’s (*King!) most magnificent The world’s (King!) absolute fastest I am the TOP! (King!) The victor at the center of the world! (Natural hero!) Of course it’s I (King!) who is worthy The time has come (King!) to praise my name To great heights…Say My Name! (TM Opera O!) (C’mon! Start! The Legend!) (Beautiful!) “Ah, I can’t look away from the mirror…” (Gorgeous!) “It’s just because of my beauty” (Wonderful!) “I’m just being me, my uniqueness is all incidental” (Truly perfect!) “Seriously, it’s almost sinful…” You all think so too don’t you? (I don’t feel the pressure) Winning’s just like breathing! (That’s right!) (Who could rival me?) I’ll be the one reflected in your eyes (That’s right!) But losing… really does vex me (It’s not natural) However I will certainly stand again! (Certain!) It won’t break! (It won’t break!) My pride! (My pride!) (The summit!) I won’t give up being number 1! And one day (King!) I’ll conquer the world! Without fail (King!) The world will be mine! Look around (King!) Victory is the center of the world! (Natural hero!) Of course it’s I (King!) Who is worthy And right now (King!) Is a good time to praise my name To great heights…Say My Name! (TM Opera O!) Victory (Victory) Glory (Glory) It’s eternal! (It’s eternal!) (The summit!) C’mon, everyone praise it now! The world’s (King!) most magnificent The world’s (King!) absolute fastest I am the TOP! (King!) The victor at the center of the world! (Natural hero!) Of course it’s I (King!) who is worthy The time has come (King!) to praise my name To great heights…Say My Name! (TM Opera O!) *TN: In the song this sounds like “Oh!” which is how “King” is pronounced in Japanese; the kanji for king is even used in the lyrics. Live Performances * References LIttle Oslo , Uma Musume Tumblr Category:Music